The Cursed Gift
by Silent Cherub
Summary: When Schuldich dies, Omi 'inherits' a certain 'gift'. But if he should be glad with it, is only the question. [Yaoi] Don't like that, don't read.


A/N: I don't want to bore you with all my ranting. So I'm just going to say this: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic ever! So if this is totally lame, bad written and terribly OOC, blame it on the inexperience. :P  
  
Warning: This is shounen ai, yaoi, boy/boy, guy/guy. Whatever!! Just something like that. If that isn't your style then don't read. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice flight.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from WK in this life. Ah, but who knows? Maybe I have better luck in the next.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cursed Gift  
  
Part 1  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Dark red little droplets of blood slipped down from a red soaked hand into a small pool on the floor. The only sounds heard in the moonlit bedroom were the ones of dripping blood and soft heaving.  
  
Green eyes were half lidded and looked -sort of amused- at his wounds. What a way to die. Schuldich laughed bitterly but grimaced from pain as he did so. His hand pressed onto the huge gap in his stomach, which he had so 'kindly' received from one of the guards.  
  
It was stupid actually when one thought about it. He had been so close to his target, focused, ready to aim and shoot. What a fool he'd been to let his guard down for a second. A mere second and yet a fatal one. And when he realized it, it was already too late. Twice. Twice he got shot. One in the knee, one in the stomach. Unfortunately, it hadn't been the guard's day either and Schuldich had shot back at him quickly and -when the target had woken up from the noise- he too received a little present in the heart. After that, Schuldich had fallen backwards against the wall in agony.  
  
And now, here he was. Sitting helplessly, bleeding half to death. How sad.  
  
"Well, at least you're dead too." He stared at the dead body of the owner of the big mansion. "First-class society bastard."  
  
Schuldich looked back at his wound in his stomach. Wasn't it so if you got shot somewhere in the stomach, you'd probably be dead in a couple of minutes. Well, he was sitting here for already a minute or two and he was still alive. "Where's a doctor when you need one?" he mocked.  
  
Stupid Brad. He told him he was shot but the jerk still wasn't there. Not like Brad could 'save' me or anything but dieing alone is just so.. boring. Besides he couldn't die without Brad being there. He still had to something to do. Not that he was planning on telling Brad 'I love you.' or any of that mumbo-jumbo, even though they were sort of lovers. He just wanted to hit him in the face one last time. Pay him back for what he did last time.  
  
From his pale lips escaped a long, frustrated sigh.  
  
Verdammt noch mal! Wo bist du?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Omi stopped at the corner of the hall, crossbow ready to strike, and peeked around the corner. He smiled when he saw that the coast was clear. He sneaked soundlessly through the corridor, on guard, and made sure he stayed in the shadows.  
  
Weiss had (again..) been hired for another 'fun' night full of killing and sneaking around. As usually they had to get rid of someone Kritiker didn't like. Obviously, Schwarz had been put on the same job as he heard from Aya through the walkie-talkie about Ken's meeting with that crazy Farfello. So far, he hadn't encountered any of the Schwarz members and he was glad about it. Couldn't they ever be in a place, where they weren't? It was so annoying. It was almost like they did it on purpose.  
  
When he reached another crossing in the house, Omi again looked carefully around. Nobody in sight. Great. He tiptoed towards the targets bedroom but when he got there, he noticed the door was already ajar.  
  
Huh?  
  
The small blonde tightened his grip on his crossbow and slowly poked his head in, ready to pull it back if somebody decided to blow his head off. But what he saw was mostly unexpected. There was the target, lying on his bed, dead obviously. And on the floor was another dead man, from his uniform showing, a guard.  
  
But who..?  
  
Soft laughter appeared from somewhere out of the room. Omi turned around quickly, crossbow ready to impale the unknown stranger with some arrows.  
  
There, against the wall, sat an all too familiar red haired man. Schuldich!Omi noticed immediately that there was something wrong with the man. Why else would the man be sitting there on the ground instead of torturing his mind?  
  
"I'm certainly not sitting here for fun, you know."  
  
Omi blinked and gasped upon seeing the pool of blood beside the German. He's hit? I can't believe it.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe it as well." He coughed and felt some thick liquid down his throat, presumably blood. He smiled wryly. His time was running out. He could feel it, the coldness. The sign of death approaching. He had to act quickly. Schuldich signed for Omi to come closer but the young assasin stayed put. Like he really trusted *that* guy. The man probably had hid a gun somewhere and planned on shooting him as soon as he was close enough.  
  
"Idiot. If I wanted to shoot you, you were long dead by now. Now come here. I don't have any weapons." He weakly raised his hands as a sign of prove. Honestly, he wasn't going to shoot the boy. He had something better in mind. Something *way* better.  
  
Hesitant, Omi shuffled forward, foot by foot, inch by inch, until he stood fully in front of Schuldich. The German looked in pretty bad shape. He kneeled and looked at the bloodstained shirt.  
  
Oh my God. He's lost a lot of blood. He's going to die! Wait! What do I care?  
  
Green eyes watched the short blonde as he read his mind, then turned his stare at nothing in particular. "You know, I always thought my death would be different. Oh well. It's like they always say 'Live fast. Die young'."  
  
Omi shifted nervously and sat down eventually, his hand still on his crossbow though. So, what now Omi wondered.  
  
"Do you.. want to say something. You know.. confess maybe?  
  
Schuldich looked -almost- amused at the youngest Weiss member. "Kleine Katze, do you really expect me to confess sins? To say that I'm oh-so sorry for all the pain I caused and that I pray for forgiveness?"  
  
"Well.." Omi shrugged, he didn't know either. He knew that it was already too late, so saying 'Hold on. You're going to be alright' was pretty useless too.  
  
"I know what'll happen next. I die.. They put me into some coffin and feed me to the worms. And soon, they'll forget all about me. But I decided not to let that happen. I." He coughed again, the talking getting harder by the second.  
  
"I'll make sure the name 'Schuldich' will live on. Come here.. There's still something else.."  
  
Omi never noticed the evil glint in the redhead's eyes and unaware of the danger, he leaned closer. He expected the man to say his final words before he would.. well.. die but what happened next, surprised him completely.  
  
Schuldich raised his bloodied right hand and cupped the blonde boy's chin. "You're not exactly.. my number one choice but.. Ah, well.. Screw it." With the little strength he had left, he pulled Omi even closer and captured his lips.  
  
Omi's eyes widened in shock, tasting metallic-like blood on his lips, and he 'hmph'-ed in desperation. But desperation changed into indignation and Omi pulled back roughly, wiping his mouth of his sleeve.  
  
"WHAT was that all about?" he spat angrily. I can't believe the guy just kissed me. Yuck.  
  
"Just. something.. to remember. me.. by." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. ~See you in Hell, Bradley~ Schuldich closed his eyes and just like that, he was gone. Al that was left was the lifeless body of a once powerful man. Omi stood up, his knees felt a bit shaky.  
  
He left the room hastily, not once looking back. In the back of his mind it almost seemed like he heard Schuldich's sneering voice, laughing at him.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
-Yes, I think I like where this is going. ^_^ Oh sorry, for the corny 'ending' of Schuldich. It's not like I hate him or anything..  
  
Schuldich: Yeah right. Admit it. You just wanted to get rid of me!  
  
-No, I really didn't want to. But I had to in order to make story make sense..  
  
Schuldich: Cheap excuses. Besides I bet they still don't understand shit.  
  
-They will.. I just wrote one short chapter. Of course everything's still hazy. All will be revealed soon.  
  
Schuldich: And WHY couldn't you give a quick death?!!? *curses a lot*  
  
-... oh lookie! Dirt! *wipes a certain dirty spot called 'Schuldich' clean*  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
